The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja plicata x Thuja standishii and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘T p x T s Junior Giant’. ‘T p x T s Junior Giant’ represents a new cultivar of arborvitae, an evergreen tree grown for landscape use.
The Inventors discovered ‘T p x T s Junior Giant’ as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Thuja ‘Green Giant’ (not patented) that was growing outdoors in a container at a nursery in 2004 in Franktown, Va.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors using stem cuttings in Franktown, Va. in 2006. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. 